Forum:Do we want a "Reload" field on ME3 weapons?
So I'm curious, and admittedly kinda tempted to, should we add a field to the ME3 weapon infobox, for specifying how a weapon is reloaded? The information isn't currently included anywhere except in some weapons' player notes (like the Kishock), and it might be handy to know at a glance if, say, the Mattock uses the fast or slow reload animation. For the record, the various modes seem to be, from fastest to slowest: *Heavy Pistol: Manual Reload, Manual Eject *SMG: Manual Reload, Manual Eject *Shotgun: Pump Action, Manual Eject *Assault Rifle: Manual Eject, Manual Reload, Manual Venting (Particle Rifle only) *Sniper Rifle: Bolt Action, Manual Reload ... you know, now I think about it, that corresponds cleanly to internal/external magazines, except sometimes one is faster and other times the other. I don't know about anyone else, but I have always been curious about the exact size or thermal clips, the schematics for them, and exactly where they enter the rifle, because from the looks of it it seems to be about the size of a mini glu-stick, and tend to be mashed into the side of the weapon (or the grip for pistols). TheRealTerminal 23:22, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Let's all just admit that the thermal clip system was meant to allow for developer's ease of not animating reloads too carefully or making a host of complicated ammo game mechanics, while still making things that are basically just guns. There's no reason for the Mantis, for instance, to be bolt-action, or the Katana to be pump-action. What, you have to shear the ammo yourself before each shot? I think if the infobox is going to refer to reload times, that's great, but getting into the actions of each weapon is going to just highlight the silliness of the system. Technically, they're all eezo coil propellants with various amounts of power output resulting in the same exact heat sink behaving differently. There is no logical reason for the weapons to incorporate different loading machanisms. What really bugs me is the devs copping out and stating that Geth weapons are modded to use heat sinks; it makes their life easier, sure, but it is totally implausible. Rrg. Sorry, you just tickled a couple of my pet peeves. Ctrl alt belief 21:54, April 30, 2012 (UTC) ^I agree completely. The reload animations for certain rifles since ME2 also leave a bit to be desired. Sure it is fast to just knock the old clip out of the rifle, but that seems like a terrible liability; sometimes they stick (as happened to Zaeed). Or it implies that just bumping the weapon against a hard surface could dislodge the clip. Still, it was a somewhat cool albeit immersion-breaking feature to see certain rapid-fire Geth weapons in ME2 eject thermal clips like shell casings. Also, some sniper rifles are semi-automatic. The manual actions of the shotguns and sniper files made more sense in ME1 (could be a manual shearing feature, or resetting the device)--TarquiniusModestus 06:45, May 1, 2012 (UTC) If I'm not mistaken, but I remember reading somewhere, can't remember where, that thermal clip technology was reversed engineered from the Geth. Mainly, the weapons from the heretic Geth. Which is rather unusual seeing as how in ME1 you could get a Geth Pulse Rifle with no thermal clips, but like Crtl alt belief has said, that was for the developers to have a better time in development. Geth_Prototype 08:57, May 1, 2012